Something Fun
by WarmerNights
Summary: Mr. Tumnus has never heard of tickling before...but Lucy is more than happy to educate him.


Lucy Pevensie was writing a paper for school, using an oversized feather as a pen. She had slipped away from her own world and into the magical land of Narnia, merely searching for a quiet place to do her homework. She knew exactly where to go – the house of her best friend Mr. Tumnus.

Lucy struggled with her assignment, going through several sheets of paper, many of which ended up as crumpled balls on the floor. Tumnus brought over a warm drink and snack, placing it on the desk beside Lucy. The two friends exchanged smiles.

"What are you doing?" Tumnus asked, looking over the girl's shoulder.

"Homework," Lucy answered, scribbling some black inky words on the paper.

"How can it be _home_ work when you're not at home?"

Lucy rubbed the arm that held the feather pen, feeling a slight cramp. "It's work for school…and it's not fun."

"Well," he said, starting to smile. "How would you like to do something fun with me?"

"I'd love a break," Lucy sighed. "What should we do?"

"Don't know," he smirked. "You'll have to think of something."

He then picked up Lucy's paper and tried to read it, tilting his head in hopes of decoding the girl's handwriting. She cut her eyes at him.

"Uh, this is quite lovely," he said encouragingly.

Lucy started moving her arm around, trying to make it feel better. Then she accidentally let the feather rub across Tumnus's exposed belly. He jumped back and let out a loud giggle.

Lucy cocked her head, giving him a curious look. "What's so funny?"

"I-I don't know," he stammered, holding his stomach. "That feather just brushed my belly…"

Lucy grinned. "You must be ticklish, Mr. Tumnus!"

"Tic…ticklish? What does that mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy had never met somebody who didn't know what tickling was. However, she did her best to explain it. "Tickling is something that makes you laugh. Being ticklish means, well, that people can tickle you and make you laugh. Do you understand?"

The faun had a puzzled expression on his sweet face. He reached up to scratch his hair, and when Lucy saw his arm raised she decided to take advantage of it.

With an impish smile, she gave him a quick tickle under the arm. He squealed, giggling cutely and clamping his arms down safely by his sides.

"Oh, Mr. Tumnus! You're so funny!" Lucy laughed at the faun's expense, although she felt a bit guilty for doing so. It wasn't nice to tease the poor fellow.

Out of curiosity, Tumnus wiggled his own fingers under his arm, thinking he could produce the same thing that Lucy had done to him.

"You can't tickle yourself, silly!" Lucy said while giggling. "It only works when somebody else does it."

"Oh," he mumbled in embarrassment. He lowered his head, blushing.

Lucy couldn't control herself. She lunged at Tumnus and started tickling his tummy.

"Oh no! Nononono! STOP THAT! AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Tumnus burst out laughing. He fell to the floor and Lucy sat on him, locking her knees around his waist to hold herself in place. Her fingers dug into his tummy, sides, and ribs.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" she said in a tiny, cutesy voice.

Tumnus threw his head back and laughed louder and harder than ever before in his life. He was extremely ticklish all over his entire upper body.

"LUCYHEEHEHEHEHEHEE! AAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! PLEASE!" he screamed, thrashing helplessly and kicking his hooves in the air. He was crying tears after only a few minutes.

Then Lucy took pity on her poor friend, and she stopped tickling him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

He curled up in a ball to protect himself from any further tickle attacks. There were bright red patches on his cheeks and tears leaking from his eyes.

As he caught his breath, Tumnus looked at Lucy with that huge, goofy grin on his face. She smiled too, relieved that he wasn't mad at her.

"Oh my," he said weakly. "That…that was actually kind of fun."

Lucy grinned and shook her head. "I never knew you were so ticklish, Mr. Tumnus."

"Neither did I," he replied with a shy smile.

It made Lucy happy, everything that had just happened. She got to introduce Tumnus to something new, something fun that cheered them both up. She regained that mischievous twinkle in her eye and began tickling Tumnus's neck and collarbone. He squealed and burst into laughter, scrunching up his shoulders to block out her playful fingers.

"HEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! LUCY, PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAP! THAT TICKLES!"

She tickled him for a few more seconds before stopping. She then collapsed to the floor, laughing her head off.

"Why, you little imp!" Tumnus scolded playfully. "I'll get you back for this!"

"Uh-oh!" Lucy gasped, pretending to be scared.

"You better run…" Tumnus got to his feet and chased the squealing child around the house. He finally caught her when she slammed right into his arms. To his surprise, Lucy didn't try to get away from him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, resting her head on his warm chest.

"I love you, Mr. Tumnus."

He embraced the young girl, holding her closely and patting her back. "I love you too."

The End


End file.
